


No Lex Luthor in this Zombieland

by JimberlyHopper



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, F/M, M/M, Sorta a one shot? Maybe? Idk it ties in to other stuff but only at the very end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimberlyHopper/pseuds/JimberlyHopper
Summary: Uhhhhhhh zombie ahaahahahahahahahahahRecommended reading for the Getting Stranger finale.
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Robin Buckley/Tammy Thompson (Referenced), Will Byers/Mike Wheeler (Hinted At)
Kudos: 3





	No Lex Luthor in this Zombieland

** Earth 28-WD --- Hawkins, Indiana **

November 7th 1989

After surviving the Upside Down, Will never thought that things could get worse. He’d been through it all. A kidnapping, a possession, a Russian infiltration, a rescue mission _to_ Russia and a full on interdimensional invasion, all because of the same spider looking prick. Yet, things got worse anyway. Seven days after Demo-Day, the apocalypse began. Of course, everyone thought the two were related, but they weren’t. Not really. It was just awful timing on the government’s part to try and experiment with some Mr Hyde-esque potion. Long story short, the zombie apocalypse began in Hawkins, Indiana seven days after it was thwarted in Hawkins, Indiana, both of which were caused by experiments that the government did in Hawkins, Indiana but chose to hide from the public. Patient Zero was Jane “Eleven” Hopper.

Today, not many remained. Mom, Hop and Bob had been left behind during a particularly difficult escape. Max went missing as soon as El was first out of sight. Will knew that Robin had watched Tammy Thompson get eaten alive while trying to save her. Nancy and Jonathan were out of town when the outbreak began, as were Billy and Barb. As for the rest? Currently the team were still residing Hawkins, unable to leave for fear of getting eaten. Mike was on lookout, Lucas and Dustin were reading comics, Murray, Steve and Robin were playing Go Fish and Will was just trying to get some sleep. They had been hardened by the Upside Down and hardened even more by the loss of El as she used the last of her power to close the gate one last time. But they had been broken down by the zombies. For the group, it was eerily quiet. There was no friendly banter between Steve and Robin, no leadership from Mike, no loving stupidity from Dustin, no words at all from Lucas and no reassuring pessimism from Murray. There was nothing.

As he lay in the sleeping bag, Will tried to sleep, he really did. But it was impossible. At first it was grief for his old life, but soon it was because of Mike’s frightened shouting of “there’s a fuck ton coming!”

“How didn’t you notice before?” Lucas shouted.

“They just fucking burst out of the ground!”

“How far are they?” Murray asked. Mike stepped away from the window to reveal two of them about three feet away, with dozens not far behind.

“There.” Mike muttered as Dustin grabbed his comics and ran out of the door.

“ _JESUS FUCKING_ -“ Steve was interrupted by Robin grabbing his arm and following Dustin. Close behind them were Lucas and Murray while Will got to his feet. He wasn’t fully sure what was going on, but got the jist when he looked to the window and felt Mike drag him along to the others.

By the time they were on the roof, Will had figured out completely what was going on. Zombies had completely surrounded the house and were quickly getting in, some had already begun to figure out the stairs. “Is this it?” Will asked quietly, putting his head in his hands, slumping down onto the tiles. “Did we survive all of _that_ to end up here?”

“Yup. Looks like it.” Dustin sighed.

“Bummer.” Muttered Robin.

“Understatement of the millennium.” Steve snorted. After a moment of silence, he spoke again. “At this point, I don’t mind. I’m with the only people I actually have a good relationship with. Thanks guys.” He looked up and smiled at the group gratefully. “If this is the end, then I’m glad I’m with you guys.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I guess I agree.” Will whispered, “You guys are cool.” He huffed out a laugh. They sat in silence as they heard the zombies on their way towards them. As one broke out onto the roof, Mike turned to Will and held him tight.

“Bye Will. I l-“

BANG!

The zombie collapsed and fell from the roof while the group on the roof jumped back in surprise.

“Get in!”

Will turned his head and saw a bus being driven by none other than Jonathan Byers, who was hanging his head out of the window. At the front of the bus, Nancy was sat with Max and Mr Clarke, the latter holding a shotgun and firing at the zombies below them, which allowed the group to jump down to get into the bus. They were saved! The door closed behind Murray and Jonathan stood on the gas while the kids stumbled to their seats. “Jesus fuck!” Mike shouted as he fell into the chair next to Max, “We thought you were dead!”

“Nope.” Nancy smiled at him. “Missed you Mikey.”

“Please don’t call me that.” He laughed quietly. She was about to respond when Jonathan swerved to the right, flinging the kids around the bus. Jonathan sped away from Hawkins as fast as was possible in a bus. Zombies were rising wherever they went, almost as if it was planned.

“There’s something up about these.” Dustin muttered to himself, watching them escape the ground, “Nobody was even buried here, they’re wearing modern clothes.”

“So you think something’s controlling them?” Lucas asked from next to him.

“Maybe. I don’t really know.”

“Do you think it could be the Upside Down?” Asked Steve.

“It’s unlikely. But the Mind Flayer did bring back Billy, Barb, Bob and Brenner.”

“I guess, but they all got killed by it. These guys definitely weren’t.” Max added.

“Good point, but the Mind Flayer was brought about by the government once, right? What if it’s happened again, but this time nobody was there to stop it?”

“Are you saying that Demo-Day was pointless? That we lost El for nothing?” Mike asked, fear and annoyance clear in his voice.

“All I’m saying is that it’s possible.”

“Very possible indeed.” El said from outside the bus.

Oh fuck.

In front of them was Eleven, hovering above the ground. Jonathan slammed the brakes and looked up in shock. Behind El was a large, yellow portal, very dissimilar from the Gate, out of which stepped Brenner, followed by Demogorgons, a giant squid monster, some pasty white dude and _Darth fucking Vader_.

“You have no idea how possible everything is now.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to create a one shot type short story which ties into the rest of my multiverse I guess. It's bad but I really don't care at this point.


End file.
